Cette nuit là
by Emarciss
Summary: " L'alcool donne des envies romantiquement obscènes. "


_Premier Drarry_

_Relation homosexuelle. Homophobes passez votre chemin ^^ '. _

_Tout à JKR, sauf mon histoire. _

_Résumé: L'alcool donne des envies romantiquement obscènes_.

**Mamadou :p. si tu passes par là, ne lis SURTOUT PAS :p.**

Drago Malefoy se laissait aller, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, il écoutait les rumeurs murmurées par le vent, et le bruit assourdit de la musique et des rires qui lui parvenaient de la Grande Salle.

Il n'avait pas vraiment bu, juste un verre ou deux, pour se donner une certaine contenance, et dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, prétexter devoir aller aux toilettes afin d'échapper à ces festivités auxquelles il ne participait déjà plus.

_C'était si loin. _

Si beau et pourtant les couleurs de son enfance et de sa vie d'adolescent s'estompaient laissant comme une trainée a l'odeur incertaine.

Le futur.

Mais lequel? Un futur, ou plus jamais le rire rauque de Zabini ne viendrait le réveiller à l'aube, ou plus jamais la chaleur d'une étreinte de Pansy ne ferait apparaître des rougeurs délicieuses sur sa peau si pâle- même si c'est d'un regard cinglant qu'il la remettait en place-

Oui ce futur là. Pensa t-il amer, avant de plonger ses mains dans ses poches, à la recherche d'un autre de ces trucs moldus que Blaise fumait et auquel il avait prit gout.

_Ou était-il cet enfoiré d'ailleurs? _Surement en train de copuler avec Mini Weasley.

Il esquissa un sourire. Son ami était amoureux, il s'en était rendu compte bien avant lui. Rien que parce que ses yeux brillaient trop fort lorsque la rousse s'approchait trop près de Potter.

_Potter_.

Peut être que c'est lui qui allait le plus lui manquer. Potter et ses allures d'absinthe, Potter la flammèche quil'enflammait beaucoup mieux _que n'importe laquelle de ces pimbêches insipides. _

Mais ces mots étaient bannis, Drago n'avait pas le droit. C'était le deal.

Une nuit, et plus jamais, plus jamais ils ne devaient reparler de leur attirance réciproque.

**Vous savez**, c'est ce genre de nuit, le genre ou à force de jouer au con, on se retrouve pris à son propre piège.

* * *

><p>Il puait le sexe, et la sueur, la chemise entrouverte, la cravate pendante, le pantalon froissé, Draco Malefoy était délicieusement débraillé.<p>

_Bandant. _

Les yeux flous, le regard vague, il se demandait sérieusement s'il allait réussir à rejoindre sa salle commune sans se faire repérer.

Et puis c'était peut être une impression mais il avait la conviction qu'on le suivait à la trace.

_Ou c'est surement l'alcool qui me fait délirer_.

Parce qu'en se retournant il avait cru voir Potter, adossé contre le mur, le regard sombre, les pupilles noires, les mâchoires serrées.

Potter semblait jaloux, ce qui le fit rire.

Un rire rauque, cassé, fascinant, et qui fit frissonner le garçon posté en face de lui.

Oh oui, se dit il, Potter semblait en colère et fou de désir.

Alors, il ne savait pas vraiment d'ou, une pensée se faufila à travers la substance brumeuse qui lui servait de cerveau.

_«L'alcool donne des envies romantiquement obscènes. »_

Il ne savait pas vraiment qui lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots à l'oreille, surement Blaise dans un élan d'intelligence, dont il avait le secret.

_Et cet enfoiré avait raison_.

Fier de sa constatation, il se dit qu'après tout, c'était donc normal qu'il ait envie de faire l'amour à Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie son nom, et de lui dire qu'il l'aim...

_Bordel, qu'est ce que je raconte moi?_

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et s'adossa contre le mur, jusqu'à ce que Potter, non l'illusion de Potter se précipite vers lui, inquiet.

_Là, y a pas photo, Blaise est un génie, et je suis dans la quatrième dimension._

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago?

Harry avait parlé d'une voix douce, le vert de ses yeux ressortant étrangement, humides, comme s'il retenait des larmes.

_ça_. Il soupira bien fort. _ça _c'était se taper des petites putes, et oublier que c'est son visage qu'il voyait tout le temps, en se saoulant et en fumant des pétards.

Tout _ça, _justement pour s'empêcher de penser qu'il se foutait en l'air, pour éviter de faire une connerie.

_Comme celle là_.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Assis à côté de lui, il lui caressait les cheveux. Doucement.

Ravi, et enivré par son odeur de menthe - Décidemment ce gryffondor aimait un peu trop le vert - il se laissa aller.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Tu me fais chier Potter. Je ne veux pas te répondre.

Sauvage, il ressemblait à un prédateur, avec sa chemise noire tranchant magnifiquement avec la blancheur de sa peau. Et il était en colère.

Ce mec, le fatiguait, même quand il n'était pas réel, il était irritant.

Il se releva, soudain conscient que c'était malsain, et qu'Harry ne méritait surement pas cela.

Titubant, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa salle commune qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de là. Il allait alors pouvoir se coucher, et pour ne pas changer c'est un regard vert étrangement las qui l'accompagnerait dans son sommeil.

Mais comme Potter était Potter, donc né pour briser ses foutues certitudes, il lui attrapa le poignet, fort.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir cette fois.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai_. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il voit Potter le suivre jusqu'à sa salle commune comme pour vérifier s'il est bien rentré.

_Vous voyez? L'alcool sa rend vraiment trop crédule._

- Arrête de me suivre, Potter ne vas pas apprécier, et il va te faire la peau.

L'autre le regardait, abasourdi, et perdu.

- De quoi tu...

Trop tard, Malefoy l'embrassait, un baiser doux, chaste, tellement loin de la violence qui leur était associée.

Et soudain il s'arrêta. Et Harry comprit.

- Tu crois que je ne suis pas réel? Il avait l'air réellement étonné.

- Bien sur. Tu ne serais pas là tous les soirs sinon.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry le coinça contre le mur. Un éclat de fureur brillant dans ses pupilles.

- Et si je te prouve que c'est moi? Que je suis dingue de toi, que je...

- Non je te crois.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus sur son érection, même la plus réelle des illusions ne pouvait pas avoir autant de "poids".

Moqueur il lui répondit, ce qui lui semblait juste, sur le moment. Une nouvelle façon de _tester Potter. Et puis aussi parce que l'alcool cela le rendait romantiquement obscène. _

- Si t'as envie de moi, à ce point, je te donne une nuit.

Fugace, il vit un peu de peine dans les yeux du brun, avant qu'il ne le défie du regard, la flamme qu'il chérissait tant, dansant dans ses yeux.

- D'accord.

Et Drago l'embrassa, pour de vrai cette fois. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, alors que leur étreinte se faisait de plus en plus passionnée.

Leur danse était langoureuse, sensuelle, ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, essayant comme toujours de dominer un peu plus. Un autre rapport de force.

Une autre façon de s'affronter.

Les vêtements s'arrachaient, le silence était empli de gémissements, de cris rauques, de sifflements erratiques.

-Potter, plus fort...

-Je veux pas te faire mal...

Leurs mains se lièrent, et il instaura lui même le premier mouvement, arrachant une plainte au jeune homme qui l'emplissait si bien.

-Je ne suis pas une putain de meuf, et je ne suis pas en sucre, alors vas y!

Et sentant que c'était plus une demande qu'un ordre. Pour une fois, Potter obéis à Malefoy.

Et il ne le regretta pas.

* * *

><p>Tremblant, il jeta son mégot, inhalant doucement la fumée acre.<p>

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Harry ne l'approchait plus. Il ne le cherchait même plus dans les couloirs, même si son sourire se tordait lorsqu'il passait près de lui. Qu'il sonnait un peu plus faux, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient par mégarde. Mais pas un geste, pas un signe, pour lui faire comprendre que cette nuit là..._Cette nuit_...

_Fais-toi une raison, Drago il ne t'aime pas._

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, jouant à redessiner le monde du doigt, fasciné par les étoiles, égales en luminosité à celles qui éclaboussaient le vert des yeux de Potter ce soir là.

Décidemment lui aussi il aimait le vert. Songea t-il désabusé.

Fatigué, ses muscles engourdis- parce que mine de rien, il faisait froid- il se dirigea vers le château.

Il observa pour la dernière fois, tous les tableaux, toutes les tapisseries, tous les recoins de cet endroit qui fut pendant un instant, sa maison. Son refuge.

Adressant de temps en temps un signe de tête à certaines personnalités, un sourire charmeur, d'une nonchalance exquise à d'autres femmes, d'un autre âge, certes, mais toujours aussi sensibles au charme d'un Malefoy.

Et les mains bien à plat, le front collé à la paroi froide, il se souvint encore une fois de cette nuit là.

Ou Potter lui avait fait l'amour contre ce mur brulant. Il sentait encore ses mains sur lui. Son souffle dans son cou. Ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Et il se sentit revivre. _Un peu_.

Et le rêve devint réalité, la bulle éclata jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin conscience qu'Harry se trouvait là, à l'enlacer de toutes ses forces, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il pouvait presque percevoir le désespoir dans sa voix. Et son coeur à lui clignotait menaçant de s'éteindre à tout moment.

Il se retourna brusquement, l'étreinte du brun se resserrant autour de sa taille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, et je veux plus que cette nuit là.

- Ne me raconte pas de conneries. C'était le deal.

Il avait baissé la tête, gêné et las.

- AH OUAIS? Et que je tombe amoureux de toi c'était aussi prévu dans ton putain de contrat?

Ne - Me prend pas pour un con! C'est toi qui es parti...

C'était vrai. Il s'était réveillé, nu, enveloppé dans une couverture d'un vert délavé- le Connard- sans lui.

- Tu me l'avais demandé...

- DEPUIS QUAND TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE HEIN?

- Depuis que je t'aime abruti! Parce que parfois je te hais tellement fort que mon cœur éclate. Parce que t'es qu'un connard arrogant qui se croit tout permis, que tu me rends fou, Drago. Tu me rends dingue.

Ils se faisaient maintenant face, enragés, et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi énervés, leur proximité leur aurait presque sauté aux yeux.

_Comme si pendant que leurs bouches se faisaient la guerre, leurs corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'aimer..._

- Cela ne sert à rien Harry, c'est trop tard, tout cela - il fit un vague geste de la main- c'est fini. Avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Bien, alors je crois qu'on s'est tout dit Malefoy, je te souhaite une belle vie.

Drago Malefoy, se traita d'imbécile alors qu'il se retournait pour partir.

Un pas. Deux.

Puis, parce que Malefoy ne serait pas Malefoy s'il n'avait pas le dernier mot. Et qu'Harry Potter le savait, c'est sans surprise qu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui, et qu'il accueilli son baiser avec bonheur.

- Potter, t'es vraiment con, tu crois vraiment que comme cela tu vas te débarrasser de moi. Je reste avec toi. Et ma vie sera magnifique parce que j'aime le vert.

Harry sourit, ne comprenant pas véritablement les propos du garçon qui lui faisait face, mais en ayant saisit l'essentiel.

Après tout Blaise l'avait prévenu, Malefoy n'était romantique que quand il était bourré.

Et pendant que leurs corps se faisaient écho, leurs bouches reprenaient leur danse.

_voilà. Hum. _

_Je sais pas, ce que sa donne pour vous, mais j'hésitais réellement à publier. _

_Bisous Emarciss. _

_:)_


End file.
